


[podfic] take care of you

by BabelGhoti



Series: rotten work [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-adjacent, Justice for fuzzy Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Purring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scenting, Sharing a Bed, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Touch-Starved Jaskier | Dandelion, Utter disregard for canon, Yearning, idiots to lovers, podfic cover art welcome, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of flootzavut's fic.... gods, he owes Jaskier an apology.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: rotten work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] take care of you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [take care of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534965) by [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 10:16 
  * **Size:** 9.75 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601401.us.archive.org/25/items/flootzavut-take-care-of-you-read-by-babel-ghoti/flootzavut%20-%20take%20care%20of%20you%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### Credits

  * **Cover by:** BabelGhoti 
  * **Music:** Declan de Barra - [Scraps To Feed Bones](https://open.spotify.com/track/0Ldsp2Hav3B926cBCTDRoI?si=JpSzlHsqR4aeuc41DTweew)




End file.
